In fireplaces wherein wood is burned it is important that the chimney and the flue extending through the chimney be cleaned periodically to prevent the buildup of resin and soot within the chimney. If the chimney is not properly cleaned, after a period of time the buildup of resin becomes a fire hazard and can cause a fire within the chimney itself. Heretofore, chimney sweepers have normally gone up on the roof of the building and used elongated brushes for sweeping out the vertically extending top portion of the chimney. After they have cleaned the vertically extending top portion of the chimney, it is necessary to come down within the house and clean the lower portion of the chimney. Most chimneys have a shelf directly over the bed of the fireplace upon which the fire is set. As a result, there is considerable buildup of resin and soot on the shelf and the portion of the chimney directly above the fire. The back portion of the shelf is difficult to reach by hand and chimney cleaners are normally required to use a hand-held brush and reach back into the chimney to scrape the resin and buildup therefrom. Such is a time consuming and tedious job. As a result, very often the shelf portion is not fully cleaned.